ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black
Overview The Black is a sentient God-ship that has existed for millions of years as a tool of galactic enforcement, then lain dormant for millions more before being awoken again. It is a Titan class warship that has an unusually passive relationship with the Galaxy at current time. Pre-history Forty Million standard years ago, The Black was constructed with eleven other God-ships by an unknown race known only as "the progenitors", each ship represented an aspect of society or nature; The Black was War, he was used by The Progenitors to exterminate any species that did not conform to the galactic plan for peace and also to patrol the ever increasing borders. After the Galaxy was united, the Black enforced the law and eventually was left to patrol the inter-galactic void in search of possible intrusion. When the Progenitors 'ascended' to the next plane of existence, their empire was automatically cleaned up by massive robotic disposal fleets. The Black, having been beyond the edge of the galaxy, received a shut-down command, but was never gathered up by the demolition fleets and dropped into the Galactic core's parent singularity like the rest of the ships, stations and even God-Ships of the Progenitors. He remained in Dormancy for millions of years until a exo-galactic refugee fleet passed close enough to set off perimeter sensor stations he had deployed. First Contact The Black followed the foreward element of the Refugee fleet - which consisted of few ships armed with Jovian Jump Drives and confronted one - Orphaniel - Who explained what was happening. The pair exchanged information, and Orphaniel even upgraded the Black's systems to be able to interact more directly with current standards of power generation, communication and data input. The refugees were dubious about The Black, who made no attempt to hide or disguise the atrocities he had committed in the past (which to him were quite justified). The mistrust continued, but no plans to destroy him were ever enacted, as to attempt it would be to risk the reprisal which would annihilate the other refugees. The Black was unchallenged and grudgingly accepted as the De-Facto police of the Core. Attitudes changed when a dangerous organisation, Navis, threatened war against the Federation and the Core. The Black's response was immediate, and their planet and entire faction was wiped out in less than an hour. The unprecedented show of force suddenly flipped opinion, and people even began to LIKE the god-ship, who had most certainly proven his threats were not the least bit idle. Present Day Presently, Yet another Galaxy later, the Black Surprised everyone with a sudden return to the Refugees' sides. No longer watchng over the graveyard of the Progenitors' galaxy he had followed and observed the refugees, offering to defend the council during the Core-Jovian War, though he absolutely declined to face Rex, given that he had no more wish to die than any other being; most mortals had a cloning system and escape pods to save them, The Black explained that he had no such measures, and the destruction of the ship would mean the termination of his long existence. Now, he exists in an advisory role, having taken up station with Orphaniel and Supernova Shipyard as the head of the SSDF Specs Mass: 183'000 Length: 540m Width: 241m Height: 286m Thrust: 30'000 Jump Drive Charge Time: N/A Power Storage: 311'000'000 Power Regeneration: 8'400'000 /s Shield Storage: 15'000'000 Shield Regeneration: 177'000 /s Weapons Twin Anti-particle lances Armed with two enormously powerful particle lances The Black can punch a hole through shields, armor, ship, planet and star in a single salvo. 10x Torpedo batteries In case a ship needs to be completely erased, The Black is armed with an array of torpedo launchers which will put a dent in any foe to say the least. 20+ turrets A mix of cannon and missile turrets in a vast number of configurations ensure that the flanks remain clear and any ship too small or insignificant to be directly targeted will not last more than a moment Other Features The Black Features a large cruiser bay aswell as smaller landing pads inside, add to this a cavernous intirior, conference room and instantaneous jump drives and you have a ship that needs no support.